real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Trying To Survive In This Rat-hole
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Liberia. Summary Kakata Once everyone returns from tribal council, Moira feels very sad. She's sitting by herself and tries to sleep very quickly. Leonard whispers towards Kristian and Jamie that they at least know who will be going home next. Kristian grins but also realizes that the life-line partner twist is still in play. They need to be careful with how they vote. It's morning and Helena and Gladys decide to wash some clothes while talking about the game. Helena wants to make sure that she's getting enough allies for the merge, if she makes it, and wants to grow closer to Gladys. Derrick joins the two girls and the trio talk a lot. Kristian is sitting with Jamie, Leonard and Yelle who have all grown closer towards each other. Kristian frowns and looks towards Leonard who is quickly talking with Jamie and Yelle at the same moment. Kristian makes a confessional, saying that he's not feeling comfortable with this new-formed trio. He thinks that it's the best move to separate them, especially now he has Helena, Derrick and even Moira on his side. He needs to talk with Gladys later on. Omata Esteban takes Petra and Russell aside. He tells them that he saw at Exile that Petra's life-line partner is Terri. Russell quickly realizes that Terri already got voted off so that means that Petra is safe until the merge. Petra looks super excited and hugs both Russell and Esteban. Aurora, Zion and Clemens are having a conversation until Kat interrupts the three by telling Clemens to join her. Clemens gets frustrated with Kat and decides to say no, causing Kat to look shocked. Aurora and Zion get annoyed by Kat as well while Clemens looks like he's ready to attack Kat. Kat, once again, gets dramatic and runs into the woods. Stephanie and Julia are in the woods. Stephanie suspects Julia of having an alliance with Zion and asks her if this is true. Julia swears that it's not true, the only alliance she has is with Stephanie. Kat runs into the two girls and tells them that Clemens has acted like a jerk towards her. Stephanie doesn't care much and keeps her eyes on Julia, staring at her. She asks Julia to stay close to her. Challenge OMATA KAKATA Omata, getting your first look at the new Kakata tribe; Emilia voted out at last night's tribal council. The two tribes then head to the challenge area and compete against each other in the tough challenge, which is later once again won by Omata. Kakata will go to tribal council tonight for a second time in a row. Before anyone can choose, Stephanie volunteers to go and looks at Julia. Julia immediately votes for Stephanie to go, followed by Kat. The others agree as well so Stephanie goes. Exile Stephanie arrives at Exile and walks directly to a box, knowing how this works. She grabs a box and looks into it, getting the same box as Esteban. To her disbelief she sees that Petra and Terri are life-line partners, being a duo. Petra is indeed safe. She needs to make sure that more people will know about this so her allies, Esteban and Russell, will be targeted. Kakata Derrick, Gladys, Moira, Kristian, Yelle, Leonard, Helena and Jamie arrive at Kakata again. Gladys decides to take a walk with Moira. Once the two girls are gone, Leonard immediately says that it's pretty clear that Moira goes home tonight. While Yelle and Jamie agree and nod their head, Derrick, Helena and Kristian look at each other. Gladys and Moira talk about the vote. Gladys tells Moira that she's not going home and tells her to vote for Jamie tonight. Moira says that she doesn't want to vote for Jamie, she rather votes Leonard because he's coming for her. Gladys, who knows that Kristian wouldn't vote for Leonard, tells Moira that if she wants to stay she has to do what she says or else she can't protect her. Moira nods her head slowly. She makes a confessional, saying that she might play her idol tonight. She doesn't know if Gladys is lying but she doesn't want to end up like Emilia. Leonard, Yelle and Jamie sit in the shelter. Yelle tells the two guys that she noticed something weird. When they suggested voting for Moira, Kristian looked at Helena and Derrick who in her eyes were outsiders as well. She feels like Kristian and Gladys are slowly bonding with the other side. Leonard agrees while Jamie has no opinion on that, he feels like they need to keep their trust in both Kristian and Gladys. Kristian talks with Helena and Derrick. He says that it's smart to vote for Jamie. Leonard is a weirdo and could flip easily back to them while Yelle is just a fire-starter and will be a target eventually. He doesn't want Jamie to slip under the radar and cause his downfall later in the game. Helena, who rather votes how she wanted, says it's an interesting plan. While walking to tribal council, Helena whispers towards Derrick that if the vote goes like planned tonight, they need to make sure to get control of the tribe again. Derrick agrees completely. Tribal Council The eight Kakata tribe members arrive at tribal council and sit down. Jeff asks Yelle how it feels to be sitting here again. Yelle says it sucks, knowing that they have to vote someone off. They never know if they're gonna be safe. Jeff then asks Moira how she feels tonight at tribal council. Moira blushes and states that she feels pretty much in danger tonight. She heard different stories and hopes she's not gonna get blindsided tonight. Finally, Jeff asks Derrick how the vote should go tonight. Derrick grins and says that the vote will be a surprise, even for Jeff. Some people laugh while Gladys rolls her eyes. Once everybody voted, Moira starts to shake heavily and stands up. She feels confident and tells him that she will use her hidden immunity idol for herself. Leonard, Yelle and Jamie look interested yet in shock. Kristian grins towards Helena and Gladys while Derrick crosses his legs. Moira sits down again and smiles as Jeff informs her that it's a real hidden immunity idol. All votes for Moira won't count. . . . First vote... . . . Moira Does Not Count . . . . . . Moira Does Not Count . . . . . . Moira Does Not Count Three votes for Moira, none of them count... (Moira sighs relieved) . . . . . . Leonard . . . Jamie One vote Jamie, one vote Leonard... . . . . . . Jamie . . . . . . 4th person voted out of Survivor: Liberia... . . . . . . Jamie (4-1-0) Jamie looks worried and confused, not knowing why he got voted off. He grabs his torch gets it snuffed and waves back at the group. Yelle looks towards Kristian and Gladys and feels dirty sitting close to them. Tonight was a big blindside, not only for Jamie but for most of the tribe-members. Moira looks super relieved, not only did she play the hidden immunity idol, Gladys was genuine with her and she knows that she's in the right spot now. Votes Kristian voted Jamie: "Out of the new-formed trio, you seem to be the most dangerous one. Leonard and Yelle are both dumb but I see something inside you that worries me. So therefor, you are out of this game." Helena voted Jamie: "I'm not close to you, so why would I go against Kristian by causing someone else to go. I won't risk my game for people who are no-ones to me. Bye." Derrick voted Jamie: "This decision wasn't very difficult, you're not nowhere close to me or my alliance and as long as people go I am not connected with - I'm more than fine with going with Kristian and Gladys." Gladys voted Jamie: "We've used to be in an alliance together but this game changes quickly, so I'm sorry that you must be the one to go home." Yelle voted Moira: "We're one big alliance and you are out of it, at least I think so. I have mixed feelings but hopefully you go home because you're out of the alliance." Jamie voted Moira: "Moira, you have been on the outs since day one so you still did great. Bye bye!" Leonard voted Moira: "You voted me last tribal council, just returning the favor little girl! All good, hopefully? Nothing against you personally." Moira voted Leonard: "If these people are lying and planning my blindside, I at least have a trick upon my sleeve. This is so cool, I'm about to play an hidden immunity idol. And yes my vote is for Leonard again." Final Words "Wait ... what? Out of all the people they could've chosen to eliminate, they have chosen me! What have I done wrong to them. Come on, this is unfair. I wanna return so bad. Please, Jeff, let me return to the game." - Jamie, 17th Place